


Como Desaparecer

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, consentimiento dudoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo para Maraweasley en el AI Sinfronteras 12/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Desaparecer

**Como Desaparecer**

  
  
Finnick siempre había pensado que no podía haber nada peor que ser tributo en los Juegos del Hambre.  
  
Toda su vida, desde que comenzó a caminar y era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Finnick se había sentido aterrorizado ante la idea de que su nombre fuese elegido durante la Cosecha. Era un miedo compartido por miles de niños en todos los distritos, y por miles de padres, hermanos y amigos. Él sabía que tenía tantas posibilidades de ser elegido como los demás, y también sabía que las mismas pesadillas que plagaban sus noches eran compartidas por tantos otros niños.  
  
Cuando su nombre salió elegido, Finnick supo que lo peor había sucedido.  
  
Finnick era muy inocente.  
  
Ser elegido no era lo peor que podía haberle sucedido.  
  
Ganar lo fue.  
  
…  
  
El olor de la sangre era difícil de eliminar de su cuerpo.  
  
No importaba cuantas veces se lavase, o la cantidad de jabón perfumado que usase, Finnick podía oler la sangre en sus manos, en su ropa, en su pelo. Hacía que el persistente olor del pescado del que tanto se quejaba en casa fuese agradable. O quizás fuesen todos esos productos artificiales que usaban en el Capitolio, todos esos jabones con olores a flores y que jamás habían visto un simple pétalo real. El jabón que hacia su abuela en el distrito 4 limpiaba tripas de pescado y el resto de olores lo bastante bien, seguramente también sería suficiente para esto.  
  
Se lavó refunfuñando internamente todo el tiempo, cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Tenía la cena de agradecimiento con uno de sus sponsors, el que le había enviado el tridente que le había permitido ganar, y Finnick tenía que sonreír y agradecerle su ayuda. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque lo que en realidad Finnick quería hacer era coger ese mismo tridente y clavárselo a todos los habitantes del Capitolio que pensaban que ver a niños matarse era el mejor entretenimiento del mundo.  
  
Pero no podía hacer eso, porque si lo hacia el haberse convertido en un asesino no hubiese servido para nada. Sin duda le destruirían con la misma rapidez con la que habían destruido el distrito 13.  
  
Se puso la ropa que habían elegido para él, tejidos brillantes que se pegaban incómodamente a su cuerpo y revelaban cada ligero movimiento de sus músculos, y el maquillaje que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen increíblemente verdes y sus labios rojos como la sangre. La gente del Capitolio pensaba que eso era belleza, Finnick pensaba que la gente del Capitolio no entendería la belleza aunque entrase por la puerta grande y les mordiese a todos en sus perfumados culos.  
  
El sponsor, Gregory Rodrick, era un hombre poco agraciado y entrado en años, y el verde mar del que llevaba el pelo teñido, probablemente para hacer juego con los ojos de Finnick, no le hubiese quedado bien ni a un hombre más joven y atractivo. Finnick se obligó a sonreír y escucharle atentamente mientras plato tras plato de manjares exquisitos y con nombres impronunciables eran servidos para cenar.  
  
\- Salvó mi vida, Gregory, - dijo Finnick cuando la cena hubo terminado. Sus mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír y lo único que deseaba era irse a su habitación a dormir. Tenía más cenas al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro. No sabía cuándo le iban a permitir regresar a casa, y no quería pensar en ello. - Entre tantos tributos…  
\- No podía dejar que una belleza así se perdiese en el arena, - Gregory dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Finnick, su pulgar presionando ligeramente contra su cuello. Y quizás Finnick era joven y no tuviese experiencia, pero no era tonto. No había manera de interpretar las miradas y la forma en la que Gregory le había tocado a cada oportunidad. Se preguntó esto era algo que le sucedía a todos los tributos, y si había una forma de rechazarlo que no terminase con él sufriendo un trágico accidente.  
\- Estoy agradecido, - dijo finalmente, recordando la mirada de triste resignación que Mags le había dedicado cuando le comentó sobre la cena.  
\- Lo sé. - La sonrisa de Gregory era tan desagradable como la sensación de sus manos sobre la piel de Finnick, y tuvo que contener un escalofrío de asco y continuar sonriendo. - Y seguro que me vas a demostrar cuánto.  
  
…  
  
Finnick había sido un inocente toda su vida, su mayor temor ser elegido como tributo y perecer durante los juegos.  
  
Extrañaba las pesadillas en las que la muerte y la sangre eran el invitado estrella. El olor del sexo, la piel desnuda y la sensación de manos sobre su piel eran lo que no le permitía dormir ahora. Había días en los que se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor perder, si no sería mejor sufrir realmente un trágico accidente, pero pensando en su familia, en la gente que había dejado atrás en su distrito, no podía permitírselo. Snow había dejado bien claro que si Finnick no participaba voluntariamente, no sería él quien sufriese las consecuencias.  
  
Así que Finnick se dejaba hacer, sonreía y flirteaba y dejaba que sus sponsors le comprasen regalos caros que no deseaba, le vistiesen con ropas brillantes y estrechas que odiaba, le llevasen de cena y luego disfrutasen de su cuerpo. Era fácil fingir, hacer como que no escuchaba los rumores que iban surgiendo sobre él, sobre su adición al lujo y al sexo, era fácil actuar como un niño mimado y vacío.  
  
Era más fácil que ser Finnick.  
  
Y si nadie más que Mags sabía la verdad, si nadie más que ella se molestaba en entrar en su habitación por la noche cuando estaba solo y hablarle desde el otro lado de la cama, sin tocarle, siempre con al menos un palmo de espacio entre los dos porque ella también había tenido que sonreír y cenar con sponsors, y ella entendía… si Finnick no tenía a nadie más que le viese como era en realidad, no importaba.  
  
Así era más fácil convertirse en esa otra persona.  
  
…  
  
Cada año, cuando llegaba la cosecha, Finnick miraba a los tributos y no estaba seguro si esperaba que ganasen o perdiesen.  
  
La mayoría eran críos, y si sobrevivían a los juegos y al hecho de que se habían visto forzados a matar para sobrevivir, tendrían aún que enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que suponía ser un vencedor. Finnick casi se había acostumbrado a ello, era capaz de sonreír e incluso exigir los regalos más extravagantes con una sonrisa coqueta. La mayoría de las veces los conseguía, y con cada adorno de oro, con cada noche que pasaba con unas de sus  _conquistas_ , sentía que se alejaba más y más del Finnick real.  
  
No estaba seguro de si temía o deseaba que llegase el día que por fin desapareciese del todo.  
  
Hasta el día que Annie Cresta fue elegida como tributo.  
  
Annie Cresta, con su oscuro cabello y hermosos ojos verdes, incapaz de ocultar completamente su terror por estar allí. Annie le había sonreído tímidamente durante la cena de bienvenida, le había tocado como si Finnick no estuviese usado hasta prácticamente estar desgastado, como si él fuese algo especial y no un adorno más que los ricos y poderosos del Capitolio utilizaban cuando les apetecía.  
  
Annie, quien había entrado a escondidas en su habitación la noche antes de los juegos y había depositado un beso tímido en sus labios, su rostro prácticamente rojo de la vergüenza. - Siempre te he admirado, - le dijo antes de salir corriendo, y era la primera vez desde que Finnick ganó los juegos que el ser tocado por alguien no le hacía querer gritar.  
  
Annie, quien no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer en los juegos y aun así fue la única superviviente de la inundación.  
  
Ella era quizás la única vencedora realmente inocente en todos los años de los juegos, y Finnick haría lo que fuese por mantener su inocencia.  
  
Y si tenía que follarse a todo el Capitolio para asegurarse que nunca le pusieran un dedo encima a Annie, lo haría.   
  
…


End file.
